Carrigan Crittenden
'Carrigan Crittenden '''is a nasty and neurotic heiress who is the main antagonist in the live-action 1995 movie ''Casper. Her closest assiociate and the secondary villain in the movie is her lawyer Dibs. She is portrayed by Cathy Moriarty. Biography Carrigan is furious to learn from her late father's lawyer Mr. Rugg that she has only inherited Whipstaff Manor in her father's will, rather than anything of significant value. Infuriated, she tosses the will and deed into a fireplace but it is rescued by her attorney and close associate Paul "Dibs" Plutzker. Dibs discovers one of the will's pages has an inscription on it describing treasure hidden in the manor. Carrigan and Dibs visit the old manor, but find it is haunted by four ghosts: Casper, a friendly but lonely young ghost and his three obnoxious uncles known as the Ghostly Trio: Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie. The two make several attempts to remove the spirits including hiring both a amatuar exocist named Father Guido Sarducci, and one of Ghostbusters (cameo appearance of Dan Aykroid) but are unsuccessful. Later in the flim while she's a resting at a nearby hotel, Casper uses his ghostly powers to play the news report to Carrigan about of an afterlife therapist named Dr James Harvey who explains that ghosts are simply spirits with unfinshed business. Looking at the news report Carrigan decides to contact Dr Harvey. Carrigan and Dibs meet with Dr Harvey and his daughter Kat at the manor, Carrigan orders Dr. Harvey to remove the ghosts as quickly as possible. However, things are complicated when Kat and her father meet the ghosts face-to-face; despite Casper's best efforts to befriend them, the two are terrified by both his appearance and the antics of the Ghostly Trio. They choose not to leave, however, and they stay for the night. Carrigan and Dibs return back to the manor later on as they see Dr Harvey in the library with the Ghostly Trio. They decide to have a "happy hour" with him and drag him out of the manor. This allows them to enter the house and they start looking around for the treasure. They follow Kat and Casper (who are now friends), to Casper's father's laboratory hidden under the floorboards of the library. There they learn that a special capsule is used to run a machine called the Lazurus. This has the power to bring ghosts back to life, but now there is only enough for one. They also see the vault at the end of the laboratory when Kat point's it in the direction while talking with Casper. Seeing as that's where the treasure is Carrigan and Dibs apporoach the vault but finds its locked. Realizing his one opportunity to come back to life, Casper with Kat's help turns on the Lazarus and steps inside. Unfortunately, the capsule is stolen by Carrigan and Dibs and Casper is left disappointed when he turns into an egg yolk. With the capsule in hand, Carrigan and Dibs realize that, as ghosts, they would be able to fly through thick solid walls like the vault to retrieve the treasure, and use the Lazarus to come back to life. Unable to decide who should die, the two attempt to kill each other, resulting in Carrigan falling to her death off of a cliff. She suddenly reappears as monstrous ghost to a shocked Dibs and says "not so fast little man the b**ch is back!!". Back at the laboratory Kat uses a dust bellow to reinflate Casper. Carrigan suddenly appears as a monstrous ghost, flies into the laboratory and grabs the treasure chest inside the vault. Casper is in shock claiming that its his treasure but Carrigan bellows "you mean MY!! treasure" Kat is shocked to see Miss Crittenden as a ghost and she repiles "in the flesh...well in a couple of minutes", and does an evil laugh. Dibs soon reappears and shows Carrigan the capusle to help her remember. Kat realizes that Dibs stole the capsule and claims it's Casper's. Carrigan laughs and disagrees again as she orders Dibs to revive her. Just as he apporches Casper steals the capsule back from Dibs, knocks him into the moat of the laboratory, and takes Kat back upstairs where she greets the high school kids who have arrived for her Halloween party. Kat and Casper return back to the laboratory where Kat stops Casper from confronting Dibs for opening his treasure. They install the potion into the Lazarus only to find Carrigan inside the machine telling Casper that its her turn in the oven. She orders Dibs to turn her human again, but he turns on her saying that they are through and that he will be using the treasure to by a great big expense house with lovely purple wall paper and great big green carpets and adopt a little dog called Carrigan "a b**ch just like you". He proclaims that he's got the power and he's got the treasure which prompts her to angrily fling him out a window. Kat and Casper point out that people only become ghosts because they have "unfinished business" and ask Carrigan what hers is. Carrigan declares that she has no unfinished business, saying that she has her treasure and her mansion "i have everything im just perfect" and does an evil laugh again but this suddenly causes her to cross-over to the afterlife against her will. Gallery Karen Casper.jpg|Carrigan demands an answer. Carrigan Crittenden5.jpg|Carrigan threatens to sue the law office. Carrigan Crittenden9.png|Carrigan and Dibs enters the Whypstaff Manor. Carrigan Crittenden6.jpg|Carrigan demands answer from a mysterious inhabitant inside the mansion. Carrigan Crittenden12.jpg CarriganCrittenden7-1-1-1.jpg|Carrigan and Dibs Carrigan Crittenden1.jpg Carrigan Crittenden4.jpg|Carrigan tries to kill Dibs in order to have his ghost to retrieve the mansion's treasure. Carrigan Crittenden2.jpg|Carrigan's Evil Grin while she tries to run over Dibs carriganairbag.jpg|Carrigan getting a face full of airbag after ramming a tree while trying to kill Dibs. Ghost of Carrigan Crittenden.jpg|The ghost of Carrigan Crittenden. Carrigan Crittenden8.jpg|Carrigan came back as a ghost Carrigan Crittenden10.png|Dibs betrays Carrigan. Carrigan Crittenden11.jpg|Carrigan dissappears into nothingness while she refuses to enter the afterlife. Carrigan Crittenden3.jpg|Carrigan in her arrogance, is unknowingly crossing over. Category:Villainesses Category:Rich Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humans Category:Deceased Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bullies Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Thief Category:Child-Abusers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Betrayed villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Demon Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Abusers